Books of Fury/Gallery
Images from the episode Books of Fury. Note: All images are put in order. BOF1.png|Nice place - the library! BOF2.png|"Buddhist Monkey in... BOF3.png|...Books of Fury". BOF4.png|Library is a nice place to relax and spend your time. Books 1.jpg|Buddhist Monkey reading. BOF5.png|"How interesting!" BOF6.png|Something is going to happen... BOF7.png|Hey, it's one of Generic Tree Ninjas! BOF8.png|"What?" BOF9.png|"Who disturbs me?" BOF10.png|It is not your book! BOF11.png|Now you need to pay for it. BOF12.png|The book without one page. Books 2.jpg|He saw something. BOF13.png|"What's going on?" BOF14.png|"I need to check." BOF15.png|Buddhist Monkey is going to check who's making the noise. BOF16.png|"I'll just say to them that they should be quiet." BOF17.png|"Hmm..." BOF18.png|"All these books... I wanna read this one tomorrow." BOF19.png|"What's that?" BOF20.png|"Oh no, it's terrible!" BOF21.png|The ruined book. BOF22.png|"Who made it?" BOF23.png|"Oh no, my book!" BOF24.png|Buddhist Monkey tries to run as fast as he can. BOF25.png|"I came!" BOF26.png|Buddhist Monkey looks at his wonderful book. BOF27.png|"My book is okay, no one touched it." BOF28.png|"What happens?" BOF29.png|The Generic Tree Ninja appears. BOF30.png|"You can give up right now!" BOF31.png|"We're going to defeat you!" BOF32.png|Two more ninjas. Books 3.jpg|Not these guys again. BOF33.png|"Let's do it!" BOF34.png|Is there someone who will stop him? BOF35.png|"It's time... BOF36.png|...to make this book impossible to read." Books 4.jpg|Why kill the monkey when you can kill the books? BOF37.png|"No!" BOF38.png|"Stop right now!" BOF39.png|Another Generic Tree Ninja. BOF40.png|"Ha-ha, I'm evil!" BOF41.png|"What can you say now?" BOF42.png|Buddhist Monkey starts becoming evil. BOF43.png|"I said Stop Right Now!" BOF44.png|"Water + Book". BOF45.png|"The Dark Shadow Lord will be very pleased!" BOF46.png|"Some seconds..." BOF47.png|"Ha-Ha-Ha!" BOF48.png|"I can control myself!" BOF49.png|"And... BOF50.png|...Ruined!" BOF51.png|"So many books were just ruined!" BOF52.png|More books! BOF53.png|Buddhist Monkey, it's time to stop them! BOF54.png|"Can... Control... Myself..." BOF55.png|Poor Buddhist Monkey, he loves books and sees all that! BOF56.png|"Nooo!" BOF57.png|A lot of books. BOF58.png|"I'll destroy them!" BOF59.png|"With my super hit!" BOF60.png|The crack. BOF61.png|Buddhist Monkey is very angry now. BOF62.png|Three... BOF63.png|Two... BOF64.png|One... BOF65.png|"I'm gonna kill you all!" BOF66.png|"I'm full of energy!" Books 5.jpg|Is their only job to destroy his stuff? BOF67.png|"My turn to fight!" BOF68.png|"Be ready to die!" BOF69.png|"You cannot defeat me, Ninja!" BOF70.png|"I can." BOF71.png|I hope he knows what to do. BOF72.png|"Be ready to... BOF73.png|...pencil attack!" BOF74.png|"I have something for you." BOF75.png|"Just let me to take it... BOF76.png|...And give it to you." BOF77.png|Very sharp paper. BOF78.png|Oh, it's painful. BOF79.png|"What... was... that?" BOF80.png|His pencil is broken! BOF81.png|And he has no arm anymore. Books 6.jpg|Double slice! Death:Generic Tree Ninjas BOF82.png|"I'm happy that I can do it." BOF83.png|"Be ready to feel much pain!" BOF84.png|Buddhist Monkey is very strong. BOF85.png|"You'll pay for everything!" BOF86.png|Ninja is ready to start ruining the library. BOF87.png|Two ninjas - one is okay, one is not. BOF88.png|"No! These books!" BOF89.png|"I don't want to die here!" BOF90.png|"Now the real fight." BOF91.png|"Get this!" BOF92.png|"I knew that." BOF93.png|Buddhist Monkey uses the globe. BOF94.png|"What's next?" BOF95.png|"The Fight!" BOF96.png|"Then let's fight!" BOF97.png|Some fight scenes. BOF98.png|Defeated? BOF99.png|Of course not! BOF100.png|"I'll win!" BOF101.png|"This will never happen!" BOF102.png|"I have an idea." BOF103.png|"I need this." BOF104.png|Wow, really big book! BOF105.png|"This book will help me a lot!" BOF106.png|How many time it tooks to read it? BOF107.png|Just wow. BOF108.png|"And... BOF109.png|...Ka-Boom!" BOF110.png|Some cracks. BOF111.png|You can guess what will happen with windows. BOF112.png|They break! BOF113.png|Poor librarians. BOF114.png|"Too loud!" BOF115.png|The Generic Tree Ninja without ears. BOF116.png|"My eyes!" Books 7.jpg|That's eye-ronic. Death:Generic Tree Ninjas BOf117.png|The Generic Tree Ninja falls down. BOf118.png|I hope he sees now what he did. BOF119.png|"Done." BOF120.png|"Now you." BOF121.png|"Okay." BOF122.png|"But I have a plan." BOF123.png|"Bye-Bye!" BOF124.png|The Generic Tree Ninja rides away. BOF125.png|"Try to catch me!" BOF126.png|"Well... BOF127.png|...Let's do it!" BOF128.png|Fast speed! BOF129.png|"What a nice plan!" BOF130.png|Buddhist Monkey is going to return his book! BOF131.png|"Just give it to me or you'll die!" BOF132.png|The Generic Tree Ninja doesn't want to give that book. BOF133.png|Doesn't Ninja notice Buddhist Monkey? BOF134.png|In this time... BOF135.png|Panda Mom wants to read a book. BOF136.png|"I don't need this!" Books 8.jpg|Panda Mom and Baby just exist to exist. BOF137.png|"What's that?" BOF138.png|"No! Panda Mom and baby are in danger!" BOF139.png|"What is he doing?" BOF140.png|Buddhist Monkey falls down. BOF141.png|At least Panda Mom and baby are okay. BOF142.png|"I made it!" BOF143.png|"Phew!" BOF144.png|Oh no! BOF145.png|It breaks! BOF146.png|"Everything is okay..." BOF147.png|Buddhist Monkey tries to jump. BOF148.png|"I did it!" BOF149.png|"Something for you!" BOF150.png|Buddhist Monkey falls down again. BOF151.png|His tail saves him! BOF152.png|"So painful!" BOF153.png|"I'll make it much more painful!" BOF154.png|"I need to stop him!" BOF155.png|He can stop him using books. BOF156.png|"Wait... BOF157.png|...I need to use my power!" BOF158.png|Buddhist Monkey tries as hard as he can. BOF159.png|He made it! BOF160.png|The magical power. BOF161.png|Great idea, Buddhist Monkey! BOF162.png|"You'll die, and The Dark Shadow Lord will be happy!" BOF163.png|"What?" BOF164.png|"Uh-oh". Books 9.jpg|They deserve this stuff for destroying books. Death:Generic Tree Ninjas BOF165.png|The book is about to fall down! BOF166.png|"Faster!" BOF167.png|Eye injury after death. BOF168.png|Everything breaks. BOF169.png|Nice scene. BOF170.png|"Here it is!" BOF171.png|"I can finally read it!" BOF172.png|"I just need to catch it!" BOF173.png|One more effort! BOF174.png|It's very close! BOF175.png|"Yay!" Books 10.jpg|Falling. BOF176.png|So much dust! BOF177.png|The librarians won't be happy! BOF178.png|The big crack. Books 11.jpg|What is he Splendid? BOF179.png|"Oh, this all ended." BOF180.png|"My book?" Books 12.jpg|"Oh no! My book!" BOF181.png|"It's just dust." BOF182.png|"I want a clean book!" BOF183.png|"Yes, everything is good now. I can relax." Books 13.jpg|"Nevermind, it's okay." Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:JPG